


a cold friday morning.

by chiefy2k16



Category: tattoo fixers tv show
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Cuddles, Gen, dont touch jay's hair, obviously i dont know them im onlygoing from what ive heard and seen on the show like, paisley makes a lotta tea, tattoo artists, tattoo parlour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: the heating system is busted and the tattoo fixers and paisley are freezing their butts off waiting for a repairman to come out and fix it. jay gives paisley a cuddle to warm her up.





	a cold friday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on real people but uhh obviously a made up story.

 

 

**A COLD FRIDAY MORNING.**

 

 

_Sketch walks inta  the waiting area with his hands  in front of him rubbing them together as he looks about. he spots paisley who has her jacket still on stood behind her desk. she's on the phone to a repairman. he watches her for a few moments before joining Alice on the couch opposite Jay._

 

 

"alright then. yeah sure . as soon as possible. oh that's perfect. yeah bye"

Paisley ends the phone conversation rounds her desk and approaches jay.

"move over jay"

jay had been sketching absentmindedly in his sketchbook without looking up from his work he scoots his butt over one seat to make room for her.

he smirks when she sighs and rests her head against his shoulder.

"before any of you lot ask I got a hold of a repairman and he's on a  job right now but he says he'll be down with us  as soon as possible sooooo.....hopefully he'll be down to fix the heating system in an hour or two"

Jay puts down his sketchbook and mechanical pencil on the table in front of him.

he glances to his left to look at Paisley.

"aww babe you look stressed. c 'mere give us a cuddle"

Jay extends his arms outwards and Paisley jumps into his embrace.

"ughhh I can't believe how warm you are Jay. that's it  I'm not letting go of ya until that repairman comes out here and fixes that stupid heating system."

"fine by me babe" he says leaning back against the couch beneath him.

 he's only wearing a thin black t shirt and jeans yet he seems to be giving out some high amount of heat judging by the look of contentment in Paisley's face.

Sketch makes them all a brew and once he returns he scoots closer to Alice on their shared couch.

"you looking for a cuddle then Sketch ?" Alice asks quirking an eyebrow in amusement at him.

"well yeah it's flipping freezing in here . that is if ya don't mind"

Alice wraps an arm around Sketch's middle as she sips at her piping hot cuppa not willing to put it down for a second lest it go cold.

Jay smirks at Sketch and Alice's irritability over the cold in their shop.

Paisley is sipping from her own mug grinning over at Sketch who has abandoned his cuppa in favour of curling up next to Alice.

Jay has finished his cuppa and puts his empty mug on the table in front of him. he relaxes back onto the couch and pulls Paisley closer to him as they all wait for the repairman to arrive.


End file.
